


The Big, Bad Babysitter

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, LeATHERMOUTH!Frank - Freeform, Masturbation, One Shot, Oneshot, Vaginal Sex, babysitter, chubby!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night alone with the big, bad babysitter (AKA Punk-ass bitch, Frank Iero.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big, Bad Babysitter

"Mom, seriously?" You cried, embarrassed, "A fucking babysitter?"

"Yes, (Y/N). You're only seventeen." Your mother quipped.

"Precisely. I'm _seventeen_! I can take care of myself!" You argued, wishing that your mom would trust you more.

She didn't reply and instead just gave you a look of derision as if to say "yeah, sure, you're responsible."

Fuck parents, man.

Storming off to your room, you sat on your laptop with your favourite band, 'leATHERMOUTH' blasting in your ears. Your parents left soon, away to some sort of event. 

Oh, well. What's the harm in masturbating for a while?

* * *

 

Your neck covered in sweat and your hand covered in come, you took your hand out of your jeans and shouted a "bye, love you" to your parents as they left. You hadn't even bothered to go and meet the babysitter yet, too busy listening to the lead singer of that band scream in your ears while you fingerfucked yourself into tomorrow.

_Knock knock._

Seriously? They were coming up here? You could already tell that they were going to be hard work.

"Uh, hello? (Y/N)? Just coming to tell you a few house rules, open up." A man's voice came, rough but polite from the hall.

Rubbing your hand off of the denim jeans you were wearing, you paused your music and brushed your hair back.

"Piss off." You called jokingly, seeing how the man would react.

He chuckled a little, sounding devious before saying,

"Haha. _No_. Open up, little girl."

His voice was slightly threatening in the way that he sounded like a killer coming after a child. You decided to push it further, wanting to annoy him further.

"Make me." You grinned, your eyes frantically scanning the door for a sign of him rattling the doorknob or something.

After a few seconds of silence, you heard the man sigh before snarling in a low tone,

"Listen here, you little _bitch_. You're gonna open this door or I'll open it by force."

Fuck, okay. Time to get up.

After buttoning your jeans, you unlocked the door, hiding behind it a little, shy and not used to the stranger.

"Good girl." He smirked as the door revealed his stubbly face, his upper lip covered with a mustache.

You noticed that he was slightly chubby and shorter than most adults. He was handsome though. You could tell that much.

He practically waltzed into your room, wearing a white t-shirt and white jeans. You noticed a symbol on his shirt, drawn on by sharpie.

"Fuck! Is that 'leATHERMOUTH'? I love them!" You exclaimed, fangirling a little.

"Thanks, it's actually my band. I'm the vocalist." The man smiled, "Frank Iero."

Oh, fuck. Seriously, mom? Couldn't have picked anyone else?

Thankyoumomohmygodyourethefuckingbest.

You stood for a few seconds, staring at him with a stunned expression.

"So. Rules." Frank stated, breaking you from your little trance.

You nodded as he sat on your bed, patting next to him. You sat down beside him, keeping some distance, not wanting him to smell the come.

"No pissing me off, because I'll punish you for it. Secondly, no talking about my band. I'm not babysitting for a fangirl. Lastly, you can hang out with me downstairs if  you want, but I'm cool with you being up here." He told you, his hand resting on your knee before he stood up.

Fuck. Tattoos.

"Nice ink." You complimented.

"Thanks, babygirl." He winked and left, shutting the door behind him.

As the door clicked shut, you felt a wave of realization wash over you.

You were fucking wet.

* * *

Creeping into the living room, you stood behind Frank, waiting to surprise him. The man stared at the TV screen, a hand down his pants, moving slowly under the denim.

It must have just been boredom because he was watching 'Cocaine: The True Dangers' and you doubt that he'd jack off to that.

Remaining silent, you watched his hand continue to stroke him subconsciously as small, keening noises escaped his throat. After a few seconds, he was undoing his jeans and pulling his cock from his boxers, taking his attention off of the screen and focusing on getting off.

It wasn't like you could just pretend you'd came in now. You were three feet from the door. And you didn't want to risk leaving. Fuck that.

Also, you thought, this was really fucking nice to watch. Yeah, you'd seen guys do it in porn before. But this was right in front of you and it was your favourite singer and he was fucking hot and had threatened you and hour before.

You watched his skilled, tattooed hand work his cock, sliding up and down slowly as he savoured it.

Fuck, if you didn't want to get involved.

Well, you were only one year underage. And who actually cares about legal sex, right?

"Ahem." You said, clearing your throat.

You couldn't help but giggle at the way Frank had jumped, covering his dick as he rambled out an apology.

"Oh my god! Sorry! I didn't know you were there! Fuck, what are you _doing_?" He stammered, his expression now questioning, "Were you there the whole time?"

His voice was more confident now, his tone even and slightly pissed off. You tried to lie,

"No! I-I just walked in and I didn't know what to do!"

Frank frowned.

"You could have left." He pointed out.

"Uhm..." You blanked, unsure of what to say now.

Frank sat back down, calling you over.

"C'mere." He smiled, patting the part of the couch next to him, "Sit next to me."

You nodded, complying easily. As soon as you sat down, your eyes shot to his dick. His forefinger and thumb were wrapped around the base of his dick which was thick and flushed in his hand.

Unknowingly, you licked your lips, a hungry expression on your face as you leaned closer. With your forearm on his shoulder and your head on your forearm, you spoke softly,

"It's big. Looks... Very appealing."

Frank laughed at your words, tightening his grip on his dick when his laughter died down and stroking slowly upwards, hissing as he did so.

"Wanna taste it then?" He offered, nudging his shoulder up and pushing your head off.

Without hesitation, you slid off of the couch and moved around to kneel in between his legs, a forearm on each of his thighs.

"You're a pretty girl, aren't ya? Wanna fuck that mouth." He whispered, an edge to his voice, sounding graty.

No more words to be said, you leaned forward and wrapped your lips around the tip of his dick, sucking lightly as you got used to the weight on your tongue. You tried to suppress a cringe, glad you succeeded because when you looked up, Frank's eyes were boring a hole into yours. He was fucking glaring at you.

His cock fitting comfortably in your mouth, you pushed your lips down, down until the tip of his dick was hitting the back of your throat and holy shit, you were fucking wet. You gripped the top of his thighs, bobbing your head on his girth while you scratched into the fabric of his jeans.

"Yeah, fuckin' take it, baby." Frank moaned, his head tipping back when you looked up with half-lidded eyes and groaned around him.

He grabbed onto your hair and pulled you off, bringing you up into a messy kiss. It was sloppy and not at all special. His tongue was shoving into your mouth, licking desperately while he held his dick in his hand again.

"Condom?" You asked, taking him by surprise.

He grinned down at you.

"You sure?" He said kindly.

"I'm not a virgin." You told him as you crawled into his lap, straddling him, "Wanna ride you."

"Good idea." Frank smirked and reached into his back pocket, fishing out a small foil wrapper.

"Prepared, are we?" You laughed, kissing his cheek with your hands firm on his shoulders.

"Always." He beamed and ripped the foil wrapper open.

He rolled the latex over his cock and told you to stand up. Getting off, you stood in front of Frank, admiring the sight of him with his hand holding his dick, which was pulsing beneath his fingers.

He looked at you expectantly, tugging his lower lip with his teeth as he smiled up at you. You saw his free hand trail down his pudgy stomach, through the dark trail of hair and under his balls. Squeezing them in his hand, Frank let out a groan and you decided that it was time for actually removing your clothes.

You crept your hand down to your belt, unbuckling it before slipping it off and wrapping it around your fist. You made quick work of your jeans, slipping them off and kicking them to the side before unraveling the belt around your hand.

Crawling back into Frank's lap, you hooked it over his head, catching the back of his neck in it. Pulling on either end of the faux-leather belt, you pulled him towards you and stopped when your noses and foreheads were pressed together.

The next few seconds just consisted of you both breathing heavily before Frank leaned forward, crashing your lips together eagerly. While you both kissed, you hovered over his length, pushing your underwear to one side as you lowered yourself down onto him.

With no bra on, you could see your nipples hard through the cotton of your t-shirt and Frank ran his thumbs over them as you sat comfortably in his lap. He attached his lips to your neck, causing you to begin moving, grabbing his inked arms tight and bouncing in his lap, your spine arching from the pleasure.

He made some sort of low noise in his throat and you weren't sure what triggered it until you realized that you had snuck your hands up his shirt and began copying his actions, rubbing over one nipple with your left hand and pinching the other with your right.

And it should've been totally _unsexy_ , the fact that he had his own fucking breasts, but it wasn't and you were fucking squeezing them in your hand, still riding his cock while touching him.

"God, keep your hands on my tits, jesus." Frank hissed below you and holy fuck, if that wasn't one of the hottest things you'd ever heard.

Looking down, you saw the ink over Frank's torso, reading "and" with two birds next to it. And okay, _fuck_ no. Because you could see a fucking chest tattoo that said "I am a graveyard" and he needed to be shirtless right _now_.

"Shirt." You muttered, tugging on the hem of his t-shirt.

He lifted his arms (which were so fucking broad, holy fuck) and let you pull his shirt over his head. Your eyes coming back to roam his torso, you saw each detail of the tattoos, each fucking crease in his skin and it was fucking beautiful.

You ducked your head down as your hips continued moving, Frank's hands guiding them, and took Frank's nipple into your mouth, suckling on it greedily, tasting the sweat and his skin. His scent filling your nose once again.

"So close, (Y/N)... Gonna come." Frank warned you, gritting his teeth before his jaw dropped open as he let out a long, guttural moan, coming inside of you.

He refused to pull out until he was too sensitive, replacing his cock with his fingers which were rough and calloused and long and curling into your g-spot, dear _god._

Soon enough, you were coming apart, releasing around his fingers as you muffled a moan with his neck. Pulling his fingers out, digit-by-digit, Frank brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked his middle finger into his mouth, tasting you on his hand.

"Sweet. Sweet as fucking sugar, (Y/N)." He smiled and kissed your lips softly.

* * *

Frank had taken you to bed that night, kissing your forehead before going down to wait for your parents.

He had whispered a "sweet dreams" and left you a note with his number in your nightstand.

 _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos! By the way, I've got a lot of works that I'm still writing, so be sure to look out for them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
